


Bouncing Curls

by Lucicelo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Child, Creatures, F/M, Fluff, Godfather - Freeform, Love, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucicelo/pseuds/Lucicelo
Summary: Newt never thought he would ever have someone think of him as godfather material. His interest in magical creatures pushed people away just to avoid his odd fascinations. Trusting Queenie and Jacob's judgment, he takes the little girl under his wing. Come to find out, he sees a budding witch with a love for magical creatures as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend that it makes sense that Jacob and Queenie marry outside of the U.S for him to keep his memories. I thought on the idea of Jacob signing a binding contract which keeps him from revealing the magical world. I'm sure muggleborn families have to sign one in order to keep them from blabbing about anything.

Newt received the news of Queenie and Jacob's child during one of his adventures in the Amazon rain forest. From the few friends he still kept in his life, the parcel came from either Queenie or Tina. Jacob still had not gotten used to the owl mailing system and preferred letting one of the sisters handle it. Having sent them a mail on his latest expedition, they sent him mail once in a while. They understood his focus on his creatures and didn't demand an immediate response. 

Elbow deep in mud, the owl perched itself on one of the nearby branches. Hooting in such an impatient tone. It hopped about, giving a shrill cry. Loud enough where nearby birds flew past the canopies of the trees. 

Newt let out a deep sigh. No use ignoring the owl. It might scare off the creature he intended to study. Wiping the mud off on his slacks, he placed out his arm and the owl swooped down. Nicking his ear, the owl put out his leg. Using his other hand, he opened a pouch on his side, revealing some treats. He gave some to the owl before grabbing the envelope. It flew off seconds later. 

Walking over to a broken down tree, he sat down on the thickest area. Opening the letter, he flattened it out on his slacks. He began reading, eagerness filled him on the newest information on his friends. The loopy handwriting indicated that Tina sent him the letter this time around. 

_Dear Newt,_

_How are you fairing in the Amazon? I heard the weather is dreadfully humid this time of year or was it all year around? Regardless, we have some news to share with you. You might make it in time for the main event but, we wanted to tell you—Queenie and Jacob are expecting a child! The first child in both of our families. We are all so excited. Jacob hasn't stopped fussing over Queenie and their unborn baby. It's such an endearing sight._

A fond smile formed on his face. After witnessing the bond between Queenie and Jacob, he felt horrible when they had to impose an obliviation on Jacob. To their surprise, Queenie saved Jacob's memories, intending to give them back when the laws changed in America. The lack of memories didn't stop Queenie from resuming a relationship with Jacob. She slowly presented the magical world back to Jacob after a few years of dating. 

He took it as well as the first time. The wonder never left his eyes whenever they explained the different aspects of their world. He asked Newt about his creatures in extensive detail. This prompted him back to the time when Jacob first entered his suitcase. 

They all spoke of magic behind tight protective wards which kept wandering ears from hearing their conversation. 

Through a loophole Tina found in the archives, Jacob and Queenie ended up marrying abroad. He served as a witnesses alongside Tina. The ceremony was short and sweet. Newt appreciated not having to stay in fitted robes for long. He watched as Jacob signed a binding contract, keeping him from revealing the wizarding world. Preventing another painful obliviation on their part. 

The last sentence froze him on the spot. 

_Queenie and Jacob wanted to ask you in person but, did you want to be the baby's godfather?_

* * *

From her place on the sofa, Queenie flickered her wand at the clean dishes. They floated into their proper spots inside of the cabinets and the doors shut closed. Winded, she focused on the knitting on her lap. So far, she managed to make a good length before she lost patience. Biting her bottom lip in mischief, she pointed her wand at the needles and they moved on their own. Not that she hated knitting by hand but she felt more tired in recent weeks. 

Jacob and Tina left for their respective jobs. Both of them checked up on her, frantic over the last hurdle of her pregnancy. A private mediwitch Newt acquired for them, assured everyone over their safety and health. This soothed Tina's worries but Jacob still hovered around her a bit. She assured their concerns and pointed out Tina's extensive wards protecting their home. 

Any risk of a obscurial coming back to New York was slim to none. Tina informed them of any indication of another one. After Credence's demise, Tina pushed through her cases when it came to children. She wanted no repeat of what happened to him. 

Queenie lifted her head away from her moving needles when she declared in amusement. "Don't just stand at the door, Newt. You're not a stranger in this house."

Newt walked through the threshold of the living room, running his fingers through his hair. "Hard to say. I haven't even stepped foot in here before." His eyes went toward Queenie's swollen belly and averted his eyes. "Ah _—_ Tina had not mentioned you were _—_ this far along."

Queenie placed her needles and yarn onto the table. "You did take seven months to come back. At least, you didn't have to deal with my morning sickness." She giggled, re positioning herself in a better position, she sighed. "At this stage, I'm so sore but I can already sense the baby's thoughts. A very active child, I have to say." 

She motioned to the seat across from her and Newt followed her unvoiced direction. He placed his suitcase on the floor and asked. "Any...names?"

Queenie hummed. "I'm not sure. I asked Jacob for his opinion but he ended up making a list. It all depends on the gender of the baby."

Newt licked his chapped lips and rubbed his palm. "Oh."

"Did you want tea?" Queenie lifted her wand arm and swished it toward the kitchen. "Tina brought home a delightful sampler set during her usual grocery shopping. I have to warn you though, some of them are real strong."

Newt rubbed his hands on his slacks. "Sure," Seconds later, a tea cup floated into his outstretched hands. A tray with cream and sugar landed on the small table in between the both of them. 

"I'm home!"

"Honey!" Queenie smiled big, causing her dimples to become more pronounced. "I thought you were going to come home late?"

They heard shuffling at the front door, Jacob walked toward the living room. "I thought about coming home early. I managed to _—_ " He stopped at the sight of Newt. His ear splitting smile caused Newt to smile sheepishly. "Newt, you're back!" He hurried over to Newt's side and slapped his back. "Just in time too. I need someone to calm me down while Queenie is in delivery."

Newt hunched his shoulders, he chuckled light. "I wouldn't know about that. I'm sure Tina is a lot more _—_ knowledgeable in this area."

Jacob remained beside him when he asked. "So? What do you think?"

"About?"

"About being our baby's godfather." Queenie finished for Jacob, he sent her a grateful smile. "We couldn't think of anyone else but you."

"I _—_ I don't know."

Jacob told him. "After all we've been through, we thought you would be perfect for the job."

A wave of panic coursed through Newt, he uttered out. "What if I mess up?" He picked at his fingers and stared down at their decorated carpet. "I only know how to handle magical creatures _—_ "

Jacob patted Newt's shoulder, he cuffed him behind his ear. Newt leaned back and rubbed the tender spot. "It's alright. We all make mistakes. Besides, we know you'll teach our child real life lessons with those creatures you love so much. No other child will have that experience. For all we know, the baby might end up taking the same career path as you."

Newt doubted that someone other than him held the same love for magical creatures.

Newt heard the certainty in Queenie's voice. "You're going to be a fine godfather to our child." Queenie rubbed her stomach, her serene smile never faltered. "Trust in yourself, Newt."

* * *

An excited voice broke the atmosphere, stopping Newt in his tracks. "Uncle Newt!"

Newt peered over his shoulder, a zooming blob grabbed onto his back. The wind knocked out of him, causing him to smile. Turning around, he peered down at his goddaughter's bright blue eyes. Her eyes crinkled from the happiness exuding from her little body. He collected her into his arms and twirled around, both sharing a delightful laugh. 

Rustling Christine's black curls, he placed her on his hip. She reached out her hands and messed up his hair as well. He noticed the missing front tooth. The last time he visited, Christine showed her loose tooth with enthusiasm. She spoke about the tooth fairy leaving her money under her pillow with each tooth she lost. He didn't have the heart to disprove her claims and simply nodded along. 

He remembered the first time he held her. It took Jacob's coaxing and gentle reassurances for him to let himself carry her. He feared dropping her so he ended up placing multiple protective spells and a sticking charm on her. Tina, Queenie, and Jacob burst into laughter at his fidgeting. He handled creatures, not delicate infants. 

Over time, he grew used to Christine. His affection grew into a deep caring love. An affection that he thought he only felt for his creatures. Her infectious smile and eagerness in helping him out with creatures caused him to beam with pride. The bond she developed with his creatures came through without a strain. Her younger brother on the other hand, didn't share the same fascination. 

Queenie and Jacob were right. 

He made a great godfather to Christine. 

"I thought Tina warned you not to wander off again." Newt placed her back onto the floor, he awkwardly patted her head. 

Christine grinned up at him. "She was busy reading to Robert. She didn't even notice that I slipped past the front door." She gripped part of his trench coat, tugging light. "So...when are we leaving?"

"Leaving?" Newt tilted his head in confusion.

Christine pouted. "Uncle Newt, you promised that we would see a hippogriff." She held up her dress and showed her slacks. "Daddy bought me slacks to wear for this trip. He didn't want me to skin my knees." She added in. "I'm not going to make the hippogriff mad, Uncle Newt."

Of course, Christine inherited a grasp of legimens abilities from her mother. Although, she needed eye contact to establish any remote thoughts. Tina retold the times when Queenie read their parents minds at a young age. She got away with so many things because she saw it coming. Meaning, Christine had a chance of strengthening her gift. 

Newt put up his mental barriers, earning him a huff from Christine. He crouched down and smiled. "I did promise that, didn't I? Hmm.." He tapped his chin with his finger. "It'll be hard to track one."

"I know."

"We'll need to spend all day in the woods."

" _I know._ " Christine bounced on the soles of her feet. "So?"

Tina made her presence known through walking past the shrubbery. "Christine, how many times do I have to tell you not to run off? Honestly, I almost sent word to your parents, thinking something happened to you." She noticed Newt standing to the side. Grinning at him, she motioned to the house. "You know it's better to come inside of the house, Newt."

Newt straightened himself up and explained. "Christine surprised me before I made it there." Christine clung onto his leg, pulling on the fabric of his slacks. "It seems we have to disappear for a certain time. Hippogriffs are surprisingly nimble creatures. We have to make haste."

Christine nodded her head. "Yes, auntie! We have to go now!"

Taking the hint, Tina chortled. "You two and your creature expeditions. Go on. I'll let Jacob and Queenie know you two are out."

Newt hauled Christine into his arms, her arms clung onto his neck in an instant. They both waved at her while saying goodbye. He bolted down the road, Christine's giggling lessening from the distance. 

Tina shook her head in amusement, she muttered under her breath. "And Newt thought he wouldn't be able to handle her." 

The end. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

This afternoon, I ended up drawing Newt and Christine. : ) This is also posted on my tumblr. 


End file.
